Where'd You Come From?
by The.Lonely.Vampire
Summary: What would happen if Hellsing characters popped up in real life? Lonely is about to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Where'd You Come From?

Part 1

The.Lonely.Vampire does not own Hellsing. Don't sue her. All characters copyright Kouta Hirano.

-  
Lonely had just finished cleaning her room. Her books were neatly put in her bookshelves and she had managed to clean her closet.She didn't clean her room because she wanted to. Her mom had to give her "friendly persuasion" to do it. (Cough. "You better clean up your room when I'm gone or I'm going to clean it myself when I get back." Cough.) Her parents would be gone for two weeks. Two whole blissful weeks.. She sighed in a state of semi-ecstacy. But what was a fourteen year-old girl to do? Lonely couldn't drive to the mall or the bookstore or Dave and Busters.. Nothing. At least she could do whatever she wanted. Maybe she could redecorate her room. But she didn't have anything to decorate with. She looked at various places in her room. A blue lamp with a cracking, yellow lamp cover. Her bed with "The Little Mermaid" bed sheets she's had since she was five. Random posters and drawings taped or sticky-tacked on the white walls. Curtains with fish on them. Biege carpet. A broken closet door she had leaning on the wall. She was beginning to loathe her room.

Lonely picked up the fifth volume of "Hellsing", disheartened and layed on her floor and began to read. She fell asleep half way into the book, her long, wavy dark brown hair spilled across the carpet. Something in her room wasn't quite right. Rubbing her eyes groggily, she yawned. "So much for trying to beat my thirty-six-hours-without-sleep record." Lonely mumbled to herself. Something nudged her stomach. She sat up. What was that? "What the hell?.." She slurred, looking up. Her eyes widened and her heart stopped. What stood in her room was a man. But that wasn't the scary part. The scary part was that he was dressed as Alucard from "Hellsing". Every detail was perfect from the symbols on the gloves to the red fedora hat. "ALUCARD COSPLAYER IN MY ROOM!!" Lonely exclaimed, somewhat gleefully. Then she realized what was wrong with the picture. A. Man. In. Her. Room. That. She. Did. Not. Know. "RAPIST!!!" Lonely screamed, crawling away from the cosplayer.

"I am not a rapist." The Alucard cosplayer said. Even the voice sounded like Alucard's. Was Crispin Freeman in her room?

"Prove it!!" She exclaimed from against the wall.

"Don't you think I would have done it by now?"

"I dunno!" Lonely slurred, her brain still clouded with sleep. The Alucard cosplayer studied her with red eyes. She'd have to ask him where he got the contacts later. His eyes came to rest on her shirt. "What?" Lonely asked. "Do I have something on my shirt?" She looked at it. "Oh." It was one of her Alucard shirts. Alucard's face gave a maniacal grin back at the world from her shirt.

"Who are you?!" Alucard demanded, pulling out his huge gun, the Jackal.

"I'm Lonely." Lonely replied.

"I don't have time to play these silly games." The Alucard cosplayer growled.

"But I AM Lonely!" Lonely repeated.

The Alucard cosplayer cocked the gun. Lonely's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"Your name, child."

"Lonely!!" She exclaimed. The cosplayer lowered the gun. "Now get out of my house before I call the cops!" The cosplayer chuckled.

"What are the cops going to do to me?" He smirked. "Normal guns don't affect me-"

"You're not the real Alucard, you idiot." Lonely said, getting a little more comfortable with the situation. He seemed bothered by that comment.

"Try me." He hissed.

"What am I thinking?" Lonely challenged. The room got quiet.

"You're thinking about how much you want to watch 'Hellsing Deleted Scenes' on YouTube."

"Yep, you're prob'bly Alucard." Lonely relaxed. "My house, my rules. Don't walk through any walls, please refrain from killing people or things. Don't come in my room without knocking. If you're thirsty, help yourself."

"You're letting me stay?" He asked. Lonely nodded.

"I figured you would have went back if you could.. You can sleep in my parents' room. We don't have coffins here, so you might want to sleep in the closet since it doesn't have a window. Make yourself at home." She smiled. Lonely couldn't wait to call Luna or Courtney. They'd be freaked out. But what about her parents? They'd shit a chicken if they found out that there was a man here. She was hoping that Alucard wasn't reading her thoughts. He was going to be bored here, a world without Anderson or vampire attacks. But then the phone rang, snapping Lonely out of her reverie. She jumped up and answered it.

"Lonely." She heard Luna say.

"Yeah?" Lonely asked.

"You're not going to believe what just happened!" Luna exclaimed, sounding somewhat happy?"

"What happened?" Lonely asked.

"Father Anderson.. He's in my room! A freaky Irish-accented priest is in my room! And my parents are here!"

I was really, really bored when I started this. Review, please. I hope you've enjoyed it so far.. Yes, my room does look like that.. Sadly, I've wanted to change it, but I never got around to it..


	2. Chapter 2

Where'd You Come From?  
Part 2 Once again, The.Lonely.Vampire does not own Hellsing. All characters copyright Kouta Hirano.  
-

Meanwhile, at Jessica's house, Jessica was watching the Hellsing Deleted Scenes on YouTube in her computer room. Integra was shouting out a scream of curses an Enrico Maxwell. At the part that said "Five Hours Later," the computer froze and the screen began to bulge outward.

"Oh shit.. IT'S THE RING!!" Jessica exclaimed, hiding under the computer desk. Legs in brown pants stood in front of the desk.

"Where the Hell am I?" Said a confused voice. Mustering up her courage, Jessica crawled out from under the desk and looked at the figure standing there.

"HOLY SHIT, IT'S FUCKING SIR INTEGRA!!" Jessica exclaimed, pointing at Integra. Integra was a little disturbed about the young girl crawling out from beneath the desk.

"Show some manners." Integra said, sitting in the office chair looking at the Dale Earnhardt and Dale Earnhardt Junior collectibles on the walls. "Now who are you?" Integra asked, crossing her legs as she sat in the chair.

"My name's Jessica! You scare me, but you're awesome! I wanna go hide now.." Integra smirked at her compliment.

"Where am I?" She asked, less stern. Jessica looked at her and tucked a stray lock of her medium-lenghth black hair behind her ear.

"You're in Texas." Integra's eyes widened a little.

"You mean the United States?" Jessica nodded. "How did I get here?" Integra asked herself, more disturbed.

"Yeah... I'm gonna go call Luna now.." Jessica said, slowly walking away. "Don't go anywhere, please." Jessica said, running off to the phone. Thank God Dad's at work. Jessica thought, picking the phone up from the cradle. Jessica dialed Luna's cell number.

-X-

Luna's cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID.

"Jessica?" Luna asked, answering. "I sort of.. have a situation.." Luna said, looking at Anderson, who was sitting in her purple mushroom chair.

"Leah.. Integra.. She's at my house!" Jessica exclaimed.

"What? Anderson is at my house- Lonely's about to come over." Luna said. "Maybe she can help us. I'll call you again when she gets here. Bye." Luna hung up. Anderson continued to look around Luna's room. Porcelain dolls on a shelf above the door. A TV on top of her white dresser. A bookshelf above her bed. A hammock full of stuffed animals above her TV. Books and papers on the floor and random pictures and posters covered the walls.

"Whit religion are ye?" Anderson asked kindly.

"Non-denominational." Anderson nodded.

"Whit about this 'Lonely' who ye say is gooin' tae help"

"She doesn't believe in God." Right on cue, the door to her room began to open.

Dun, dun, dunnnnnnnnn... Sorry about all of the dialogue in this chapter.. What will happen next? I know and you don't. :D. Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Where'd You Come From?  
Part 3 The.Lonely.Vampire. does not own Hellsing.  
-  
"Luna, it's me." Lonely said, opening the door to Luna's room and stepping inside. A very stressed Luna was sitting in her mushroom chair. Anderson stepped out of her closet. A very, very perverted smile spread across Lonely's face. "Luna. I didn't know you liked Anderson like that." 

"I DON'T, YOU IDIOT! I WAS HIDING HIM!" Luna exclaimed, looking angry. Anderson completely ignored our comments as he looked at Lonely's shirt. Why did people like to stare at her shirt? A frown spread across Anderson's face. Lonely was getting nervous. A bead of sweat trickled down her face.

"Ye.. Ye wear a shirt whi' a fooul heathen oon it.." Anderson looked into Lonely's dark brown eyes with his burning green ones. A bat the size of a fist crawled out from under Lonely's hair. Anderson's frown turned into a grin. The bat flew off of her shoulder and morphed into Alucard. Alucard grinned as he pulled out the Jackal and the Joshua. Anderson did likewise, pulling bayonets out of his coat.

"Lonely.. Did you know that Alucard was with you?" Luna hissed.

"Of course not!" Lonely hissed back, watching Anderson and Alucard with wary eyes.

"Don't fight in here!" Luna exclaimed at the two.

"The lass is right. This is no atmesphere foor fightin'." Anderson said, lowering his bayonets.

"Agreed." Alucard said, lowering his guns. Luna's cell phone rang.

-X-

Jessica hoped Luna would pick up the phone. She told Integra that she might be able to speak with Alucard, and Integra was getting impatient.

"Hello?" Luna asked. Jessica sighed in relief.

-X-

"It's Jessica. I'm going to put it on speaker." Luna pressed a button.

"Where is Alucard?!" An impatient Integra demanded in the background.

"Master?" Alucard asked. Luna handed Alucard the phone. Luna and Lonely put their heads together.

"Did you have a plan before you came here?" Luna asked.

"No. I was hoping you could help me." They were silent for a moment. Lonely snapped her fingers. "The window!" She exclaimed.

As Alucard talked with Integra, Luna and Lonely picked up and moved the mushroom chair. They then cleaned everything out from where the chair used to be. Luna moved the empty green tea bottles from her windowsill. Lonely opened the window and motioned for Anderson to climb out.

"Alucard, wrap it up." Luna said. "Lonely will be right over." Luna promised Jessica.

"Okay." Jessica replied from the background. Alucard hung up and handed the phone back to Luna. Anderson crawled out the window and hit his head on the way out. Lonely suppressed a chuckle. Alucard turned into a bat again.

"You're not going to get any more rides from me." Lonely said, scowling. The bat squeaked angrily. "Fine. Hurry up." The bat crawled up her shoulder. Luna guided Lonely out. Luna's mom was on the couch watching TV in the living room, so they had to put on a show.

"Thanks for coming." You could hear the relief in Luna's voice.

"Thanks for inviting me." Lonely said, heading out. Anderson was waiting for Lonely. "To Jessica's house." Lonely sighed, walking in the direction of the home.

Sorry for any OOC-ness. What will happen next?


	4. Chapter 4

Where'd You Come From?  
Part 4

I do not own Hellsing... All characters copyright Kouta Hirano

-

"Is she here yet?" Integra asked, strumming her fingers on the desk impatiently. Jessica peeked through the blinds and saw Lonely and Anderson down the street. Jessica ran outside, relieved.

"Lonely!" She called. Lonely looked her way and ran towards her.

"Is Integra in the house or is she outside?" Lonely asked.

"I'm right here." Integra said, walking towards them. "Where is Alucard?" A bat crawled out from Lonely's hair. Anderson had caught up with them and he was looming over Lonely, giving the bat shade. The bat flew off Lonely's shoulder and morphed into Alucard while inches away from Integra. Jessica was beginning to get a little freaked out.

"Master." Alucard greeted.

"Lonely, do you know what to do with them?" Jessica asked.

"'Do?' That sounds kinda suggestive." Lonely replied, giving a half-hearted chuckle. "I'm just going to let them stay at my house until my parents get back."

"My dad's going to be home any minute." Jessica warned.

"Okay." Lonely put a hand on her hip and pointed another hand to the sky. With her most manly -heroic voice, she yelled, "TO MY HOUSE!" Integra, Anderson and Jessica gave her a weird look.

"Idiot." Alucard said, following her as she walked home.

-X-

Since Lonely's house was already clean, all she really had to do was assign rooms. Alucard and Integra sat on the sofa and Anderson sat on the couch.

"Okay.. Alucard, you already know where you'll be.." Alucard nodded. "Anderson, you'll sleep in my parent's room.. Integra, you'll sleep in the guestroom." Lonely said, jacking her thumb to the left. "I'm seperating men from women. I guess I'll need a little more rules since we have two conflicting parties.. No fighting. Respect each other's belongings, privacy..etc. And knock before you go in another room, please." They all nodded. Lonely couldn't believe what she just did. She put Alucard and Anderson practically in the same room. This wouldn't be good.

-X-

"Can you guys come over tonight?" Lonely asked on a three way conversation.

"I should be able to." Jessica said.

"Same here" Luna replied.

"Ask your parents. Bring anything you want to bring.. Come whenever you feel like it. Bye." Lonely hung up. This sleep-over is going to be fun.. Lonely thought, smirking.

I looove cliff hangers.. Ooo sleep-overs with your friends and Hellsing characters.. That would be fun.. evil laugh


	5. Chapter 5

Where'd You Come From?  
Part 5

I don't own Hellsing. If I did, I'd make Integra wear pink. All charaters copyright Kouta Hirano.  
-  
Not long after Lonely hung up the phone, she could yelling from her parents' room. Lonely sighed as she went to see what was going on.

"WHY ARE YE IN MY ROOM?!" Anderson yelled at Alucard. Lonely opened the door.

"I sleep in here too." Alucard said, opening the door to the closet. Anderson looked at Lonely.

"Why did ye put him in my room?" Anderson asked as Alucard went into the closet.

"That was the only place suitable for a vampire." Lonely answered. Then, she heard a knock on the front door.

-X-

Luna and Jessica knocked on the door a second time. Lonely answered and let them in. A symphony of snores could be heard. Lonely motioned for them to be quiet. She led them to her room and shut the door.

"I bet it's Integra and Anderson." Luna said. "Do you think we could teach them a song?" Lonely smirked and Jessica giggled.

"What are we going to do when Alucard gets hungry?" Jessica suddenly asked. The question seemed to hang in the air as the three girls thought about it.

"We could steal from one of those blood donation trucks." Luna suggested.

-X-

Lonely was on the Carter Blood Care website, looking for where the truck would be. Lonely clicked another link. "It'll be in Frisco." Luna read from over Lonely's shoulder. "By Stonebriar Mall. Seven A.M. to Five P.M." All three girls looked at the clock.It was 3:40 P.M. "We have time, but who can drive us?"

"Integra can drive." Lonely offered.

-X-

They had to wake up a very pissed-off Integra and a smirking Alucard.

"Here's the situation." Jessica began. "We need you-" she pointed at Integra "-to drive us to Frisco and get Alucard blood."

"And I'm here to make things easier." Alucard said, probably reading their thoughts. All three girls nodded. Lonely held out car keys to her dad's Camry.

"Will you do it?" Lonely asked Integra.

Another cliff hanger. Aren't I so evil? Review, please.


	6. Chapter 6

Where'd You Come From?  
Part 6

I don't own Hellsing. All characters copyright Kouta Hirano.  
Someone asked me to put Seras in this story. Due to driving issues, I think we should put in Walter. Can we have a vote for who to put in or whether or not to put in any more characters?  
-  
"OH MY GOD! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE FUCKING GOING!" Jessica screamed at Integra from the backseat. Integra nearly hit the curb while she turned into the mall parking lot. Lonely, Luna and Jessica were clinging to the backseat for dear life and Alucard was sitting in the passenger seat, chuckling. All three girls were relieved when they saw the aqua Carter Blood Care trucks only a few parking spaces away. Integra parked the light bronze Camry next to a truck and she left the car running. Alucard phased out of the car and walked through the wall of the truck.

"Five bucks that someone's going to run out screaming." Luna proposed.

"You're on!" Lonely replied, shaking Luna's hand.

"All three of you are complete bloody idiots." Integra said, turning around to face them, the sun reflecting off her glasses.

"We're idiots and we're proud!" Jessica exclaimed, sticking her arm up as high as the roof of the car would let her. Integra shook her head. Alucard phased back into the car a couple minutes later, pockets bulging with packets of medical blood.

"That was fast. How many did you get?" Luna asked.

"Seven." Alucard replied, fastening his seat belt.

-X-

They managed to get home without a cop pulling them over, so everyone was relieved. (Maybe not Alucard, because I don't think he would have cared.) Integra went back to sleep, then Alucard put the medical blood in the freezer and sat on the couch, unable to go back to sleep. Luna and Jessica managed to talk him into playing a couple rounds of "Mario Kart Double Dash" (?) on Luna's gamecube. Alucard and Luna were on one team while Lonely and Jessica were on the other. Alucard and Luna beat them every time they played. At sunset, Anderson walked in the room while Lonely was bringing out her DDR (Dance Dance Revolution) dance pad. Jessica was hooking the PS2 up to the TV.

"Whit are ye all dooin'" Anderson asked, sitting on the couch.

"We're about to play DDR." Lonely answered, sitting on the floor by the PS2.

"Can I play?" Anderson asked.

"How about you and Alucard go against each other." Luna suggested. Alucard and Anderson looked at each other with evil grins.

"We only have one dance pad." Jessica said.

"They can take turns." Lonely replied. "Who wants to go first?" Lonely asked.  
"I will." Anderson said, standing up.

Much to the girls' suprise, Anderson and Alucard were good at DDR. Really, really good. So good, they're overall rating was an "A" in heavy mode. A very suprised Luna, Lonely and Jessica gawked at Anderson and Alucard. Anderson's score was a little bit higher than Alucard's. "In yer face!" Anderson exclaimed, grinning.

"I demand a rematch!" Alucard growled back.

"What are you two fighting about?" A groggy Integra asked, sitting on the sofa.

"Anderson won at DDR and Alucard wants to go against him again." Jessica said, smirking. Then she whispered, "Poor sore loser.."

"I heard that!" Alucard exclaimed, frowning.

LOL. DDR CHALLENGE!! I've wanted to write that for a little while now. Hope you guys liked it, and don't forget to vote/review!


	7. Chapter 7

Where'd You Come From?  
Part 7 I don't own Hellsing. All characters copyright Kouta Hirano. I'm adding Seras in this one. Pip MIGHT be in the next one!  
-  
Seras woke up in a completely unfamiliar room. The walls were a pale yellow with orange moons stamped on them. She was laying on a bed with sheets that had Chinese calligraphy on them. A large TV was in the corner and and a desk with a computer on it. "Where am I?" Seras asked to no one in particular.

"You're in my room." A feminine voice answered. Seras turned and saw a tall African American girl sitting on the bed next to her, reading a manga.

"Who are you?" Seras asked.

"I'm Courtney." Courtney replied, flipping a page in her manga.  
-X- It was starting to get late. Very late. Luna, Lonely and Jessica were sprawled out various places of Lonely's room. Lonely had laid a blanket on the floor for them since Alucard had the futon.

"How about a game?" Jessica suddenly asked, sitting up.

"What game?" Luna asked, turning to look at her.

"Truth or Dare." Jessica replied, smirking. Lonely half expected an evil laugh to come out of her mouth.

"Sure." Lonely replied, also sitting up. Jessica found a pencil on one of Lonely's book shelves. She spun it and the lead tip landed on Luna.

"Truth or dare?" Jessica asked.

"Dare." Luna replied.

Anderson was sitting on the couch, his back facing the hallway where Luna walked out of. Jessica and Lonely watched from their positions behind the wall. Luna crouched down behind Anderson and barely stuck her head above the couch. With a well-aimed index finger, she began to poke the back of Anderson's head. Anderson's head bobbed forward with each poke until he got sick of it and turned around.

"Whit are ye dooing?" Anderson asked, frowning. "Not e'en the kids at the orphanage behave like that." Luna crawled to the hallway.

"Nice." Lonely whispered to Luna.

"Oh shut up." Luna replied, spinning the pencil. The lead tip landed on Lonely. "Truth or Dare?" Luna asked.

"Dare."

Where was Alucard? Lonely crept into her parents' room. Not here. She checked the closet. Not there, either.

"Are you looking for me?" Alucard asked from behind Lonely. Lonely twitched, suprised. She turned around, then with one swift motion, she took his hat right off his head and ran back into her room as if the Devil was chasing her. Lonely slammed the door behind her. Luna and Jessica started laughing like idiots when they saw she had Alucard's hat. But then they got really quiet and their eyes got as big as golf balls.

"What?" Lonely asked nervously. Alucard phased through the door, then through Lonely.

"Give me my hat." Alucard commanded. Lonely held the hat out to him, scared witless. Alucard took his hat back and phased through her and the door again.

"Fuck this! Jessica, you're getting the last dare." Lonely exclaimed.

Jessica found Sir Integra on the porch, smoking a cigar.

"Integra, do you like Alucard?" Jessica asked. Integra looked at her.

"In what way?" Integra asked slowly.

"You know.." Integra's eyes narrowed.

"No." She hissed.

"You're in denial!!" Jessica exclaimed. Then, Sir Integra pulled out a hand gun. Luna and Lonely's eyes widened from their watching point. Jessica screamed (in a very sissy way) and ran back in the house, never stopping until she reached Lonely's room.

-X-  
"I'm in Texas?" Seras asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes." Courtney replied again, annoyed.

"How did I get here?" Seras asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Courtney replied.  
-X-  
The girls were back in Lonely's room, half asleep on the floor. The room was completely dark except for the red light of the alarm clock and the light filtering through the curtain. They couldn't here anything except for the train, its metal wheels screeching against the tracks. Abruptly, the sound was cut off. All three girls sat up, confused. Then, the whole room got pitch black. A large, red eye opened in the middle of the cieling, giving off some light.

Revenge of Alucard! Stay tuned and review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Where'd You Come From?

Part 8

I don't own Hellsing. All characters copyright Kouta Hirano. I've decided not to put Pip in this chapter. Enjoy it.

-

"I don't have a place for you to sleep." Courtney sighed, adjusting her glasses.

"What about in the closet?" Seras asked, opening its door. There was just enough space in there for her to lay down.

"Fine." Courtney replied, sighing.

-X-

Anderson and Integra smirked as they watched what was going on in Lonely's room. Alucard was using his powers to make an image on the TV. Every move was monitored, the screen split three ways.

"Do ye think this is too 'arsh?" Anderson asked.

"Of course not." Integra replied.

-X-

Lonely's room was a total black void. The red eye watched them from the ceiling.

"This is weird." Luna said, standing up.

"I think this is going to be fun." Lonely said.

"It's a great way to get even with you all." Jessica continued.

"Guys?" Luna asked, surprised at her friends. Lonely and Jessica's eyes turned red and they morphed together to make a big, black dog.

-X-

"Luna? Lonely?" Jessica called, walking around. Something let out a low groan. "Luna?" Jessica mused, walking towards the sound. Ghouls appeared in the direction she was walking, appearing like mist.

-X-

Lonely looked around the void. Total emptiness, as far as the eye could see. She couldn't help but think that the red eye was following her. She kept staring at it as she walked. But then, she bumped into something.

-X-

"Damn.. That's the ugliest dog that I've ever seen." Luna said to herself. The dog growled. "Eheh.. Nice poochie." Luna backed away from the dog. The dog stepped towards her.

-X-

Jessica was contemplating about the situation. She thought for a moment.

"Zombies.. THEY'RE GOING TO EAT MY BRAIN!!" Jessica screamed, running away. The ghouls moaned as they chased after her. She swore she could have heard one say "brains."

-X-

She looked what she bumped into and saw herself. She twitched in surprise.

"This is pointless.." She muttered. Her reflection moved when she didn't. Lonely's eyes widened.

-X-

The dog ran after Luna, barking and snarling. She was running away from the dog as fast as her legs could carry her. She looked back. The dog was catching up on her. The dog lunged and took Luna's pant leg in its mouth.

"Let go!" She yelled at the dog, kicking it and hitting it with her fists. Several more eyes on the dog's body began to open. Luna hit one of the eyes with enough pressure to make it explode. Blood got on her hand. "Eww!" She exclaimed. The black void and the red eye suddenly disappeared and she was back in Lonely's room. Jessica and Lonely weren't there. Not even the blood on her hand was there anymore.

-X-

Jessica was getting tired. How long had she been running? The ghouls, however, kept a steady pace. Jessica slowed down a little, trying to catch her breath. A ghoul popped in front of her. She screamed as it advanced on her. The ghouls behind her caught up. She closed her eyes as they reached for her. The sound of the ghouls stopped. She opened her eyes. She was in Lonely's room with Luna.

-X-

Lonely's reflection stepped out of the mirror. Lonely backed away. Her reflection gave an evil smirk and morphed into Alucard. He was wearing the black straight jacket.

"Fuck." Lonely cursed, getting ready to run if needed.

"Such a foul mouth." Alucard said, getting closer to her. "I'll blow it right off." He was aiming the Jackal at her face. He cocked the gun and disappeared. The black void and the red eye disappeared, too. She was back in her room with Luna and Jessica.

-X-

Alucard phased into the living room. "Is that all, Master?" Alucard asked, grinning.

"Yes." Integra answered, smirking.

"Ye think they'll be afraid o' the dark for a while?" Anderson asked.

"Maybe.." Alucard answered, phasing away.

-X-

"I bet Integra and Anderson were in on what Alucard was doing." Luna fumed, popping her knuckles.

"How do you suggest we get back at them?" Lonely asked.

"I have an idea." Jessica said. Luna and Lonely looked at her, smirking.

Ooo… I wonder what they plan to do… Review?


	9. Chapter 9

Where'd You Come From?

Part 9

I don't own Hellsing. All characters copyright Kouta Hirano.

-

Courtney thought about her vampire problem. How could she get rid of Seras? "I'll dump her on Lonely!" She exclaimed gleefully.

-X-

"Why don't we just annoy the shit out of them?" Jessica grinned.

"Don't forget that your parents are going to pick you up soon." Lonely said, nodding towards the clock. Being in that black void took up a lot of time. It was already five in the morning. They could hear Anderson's loud snoring coming from her parents' bedroom.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Luna asked, smirking as she pulled a Sharpie out of her pocket.

The girls crept to Anderson's sleeping body. Luna uncapped the Sharpie and it popped. The girls waited to see if Anderson would wake up. He didn't. Luna drew a pentagram on his forehead and wrote "666" under it. She continued, drawing a mustache and goatee on his face and an upside down cross on each cheek. Then, just for the hell of it, she drew angry eyebrows on him. Anderson stirred, but didn't wake up.

They crept out of the room and shut the door behind them. Their next victim would be Integra. The peeked into Integra's room. She wasn't there. She was probably outside, smoking. Jessica led Luna and Lonely to the kitchen where she found blueberry flavored Kool-Aid powder. They crept back into Integra's room and Jessica put an even layer of the powder on the side of the bed she was sleeping on. They put the room back to how it was and then they sneaked out.

Lonely didn't know what to do to Alucard. She got on the computer and looked up fan fictions of Alucard x Anderson, Alucard x Enrico and even Alucard x Schrödinger. She printed them out and stapled them together. She crept back into her parents' room and slid the stories under the closet door.

Luna, Jessica and Lonely went back to Lonely's room. They got tired and fell asleep.

-X-

Anderson had to use the restroom. He got out of bed, yawning and lumbered in the bathroom. When he stepped in front of the mirror, he looked at his reflection. His eyes widened.

-X-

Integra got back into her bed and pulled a blanket over her. The room was hot and a thin layer of sweat covered her skin. She fell asleep.

-X-

Alucard couldn't sleep. He laid in several comfortable positions, but his eyes never closed. He saw a booklet by the foot of his bed. He picked it up, curious to see what was inside. He turned on the light and began to read.

-X-

Anderson's face was red from scrubbing the heathen messages off his face. He was tempted to peel the skin off his face and grow it back. But he was a priest. A man of dignity and a messenger of God. He would not do anything so drastic because of a childish prank. But who was the most likely person to do such a thing?

"Luna.." Anderson growled.

-X-

Integra woke up, ready for the day. She stretched her arms out a little in front of her. She did a double-take when she saw her skin. It was completely blue. She ran to the restroom and took a shower, scrubbing off all the blue coloration. She was fortunate that Anderson or Alucard hadn't seen her. As she scrubbed, she tried to think of someone who would do something so immature.

"Jessica." Integra fumed.

-X-

The writings contained in the packet were disgusting. He crumpled up the papers and threw them against the wall. How DARE people write such nonsense about him. Who would put such filth in his room?

"Lonely." Alucard hissed.

It was at that moment that Anderson, Integra and Alucard vowed to get their revenge.

Find out what happens next time on Dragon Ball Z! (j/k) Review, please.


	10. Chapter 10

Where'd You Come From?  
Part 10

I don't own Hellsing. All characters copyright Kouta Hirano.  
-  
Anderson kicked open the door to Lonely's room. The girls sat bolt upright as they looked at Anderson. He looked mad. Really, really mad. "LUNA!" Anderson bellowed.

"You are so FUCKED!" Jessica whispered to Luna. Lonely and Jessica scurried like cockroaches to the corner of the room.

"Ah'm gooin' ta mark on yer face and see how YE like it!" He exclaimed, grabbing Luna by the ankles and dragging her out of Lonely's room. Jessica and Lonely ran to her and started pulling on her arms.

"OWW!" Luna yelled as Her body was being pulled in the game of tug-o-war. Anderson yanked on Luna's ankles so hard, Lonely and Jessica stumbled backwards and lost their grip. "MOLEST-O PRIEST!!" Luna yelled while she was being dragged into Lonely's parents' room. Once Luna was completely inside, the door slammed shut and Anderson locked the door. Luna continued to yell as Jessica and Lonely exchanged looks.

"He'll let her out.. eventually..." Lonely said, trying to reassure herself and Jessica. But then, Integra stormed in Lonely's room with a paintbrush in one hand and a jar of Crayola washable paint in the other.

"OH MY GOD!!" Jessica screamed as Integra chased Jessica around the room. Lonely couldn't help but laugh when she watched them. Integra chased Jessica out of her room. Lonely could still hear them running around the house. Realization hit Lonely. She was the last one left.

"Shit!" She cursed, thinking of what to do. She hid in her closet and leaned the broken door in front of it. She was completely alone in the closet.. or so she thought. Two gloved hands grabbed her shoulders and phased her throught the wall in her closet. -X-  
Anderson was able to hold Luna down as he drew on her face with a pen. Luna wriggled and thrashed, causing Anderson to make scribbles on her face.

"Ah'm gooin' to kick ya in yer big, broown pahookie!" Luna threatened as she mocked Anderson's accent.

"Ye're not sayin' it right." Anderson growled, continuing to mark on Luna's face.

-X-

Integra managed to make a few blue marks on Jessica's skin. They were still running around the house like idiots.

"Stop it!" Jessica yelled, jumping over the couch.

-X-

Lonely started screaming and running around the black void, freaking out and trying to find a way out.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET ME- OW!!" Lonely got jabbed in the eye with a finger. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" Lonely yelled, squinting her left eye at Alucard.

-X-

"Truce!" Luna yelled, still wriggling to get free. Anderson held out his hand.

"Shake on it." Anderson demanded. Luna shook his hand. Anderson released Luna.

-X-

"I promise I'll stop bugging you if you painting me!" Jessica exclaimed. Integra stopped and put the lid back on the paint jar.

"You had better keep your word." Integra replied.

-X-

"You piece of shit!" Lonely yelled, kicking Alucard in the crotch. Alucard flinched, knocking his knees together. He pulled out the Jackal and started shooting random places.

"Stupid human!" Alucard yelled at Lonely.

"I surrender! Stop shooting at me!" The black void disappeared and Alucard walked/waddled away. Apparently, his manhood still hurt. When Lonely was sure he couldn't hear her, she started to laugh.

Someone knocked on the door. Lonely went to go answer it and she nearly yelled in shock.

Who is at the door? Why haven't the Hellsing characters killed them yet? It's more fun this way! Find out next time. R and R, please!


	11. Chapter 11

Where'd You Come From?  
Part 11

I don't own Hellsing. All characters copyright Kouta Hirano. There's a very special suprise in this chapter.  
-  
Pip stood on the other side of the door. She literally blasted the door open when she greeted him. "PIP!! I'M SOO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!! I THOUGHT YOU DIED!!" Lonely yelled/screamed in happiness as she glomped the perverted Frenchman.

"What are you screaming about?" Luna asked, stepping outside. "Woah, Lonely. I didn't know you could be so happy about a guy.." Luna gave a perverted smile.

"Let go of me, woman..." Pip muttered. Lonely stopped glomping Pip, but then Jessica came along.

"PIP!!" She glomped Pip too.

"What ze hell are you people's problems? I just popped up in your front yard and-"

"Come in." Lonely interrupted, Luna, Jessica and Lonely stepped aside. Pip walked in. Lonely shut the door behind him.

"As I was saying, I have to use ze bathroom or I'm going to piss myself." Pip finished. The three girls stared at him funny.

"Down the hall... First door on the left." Luna finally said, breaking the awkward silence. Pip practically ran to the bathroom. "..Who exactly is Pip?" Luna asked.

"A REALLY, REALLY COOL, PERVERTED FRENCHMAN WHO WORKS FOR HELLSING AND HE IS SO AWESOME!!" Jessica exclaimed, nearing the point of hyperventilation.

-X-

Courtney had been thinking about dumping Seras on Lonely. She eventually decided against it. She wanted to be with a friend while her parents were going to be in Alabama for a few days. She wanted someone to talk to as she was home alone. When her parents came back, she knew she'd think of something.

-X-

"So.. Who are you three, again?" Pip asked.

"Jessica." Said the perky, happy looking girl.

"Luna." said the calm one.

"Lonely." said the tallest of the three.

"Is zere anyone else 'ere?"

"Yeah, there's Anderson-" Luna began.

"-Integra-" Jessica continued.

"-and Alucard." Lonely finished. Great. A psychotic priest, a cross-dresser and a trigger 'appy vampire. All we need now are ze Nazis.. Pip thought, reclining on the couch.

"Where am I going to stay?" Pip asked.

"You have three choices: you can sleep in the same bed as Anderson, you can sleep in a sleeping bag in Anderson's room, or you can sleep out here." Lonely explained.

"I'll just sleep out 'ere right now. I am tired." Pip yawned.

"Okay!" All three girls chimed.

-X-

"Hey, where's Pip going?" Jessica asked Lonely and Luna. Pip opened the door to Lonely's parents' room.

"Pip!" Luna called. Pip turned in Luna's direction. His eyes were half-shut and he moved slowly.

"Sleep walking." Lonely whispered.

"Ssseeerrrrasss..." Pip smirked, groggily walking into Lonely's room.

"She's not Seras!" Jessica said firmly.

"Inteeegraa?" Pip frowned.

"Luna is not Seras and Jessica isn-" Lonely began.

"Back off, Alucard!.." Pip kept walking into Lonely's room. Just then, Anderson passed by. "I'm going to kill... Alucard.. scary.. monsterrr..."

Anderson calmly walked in, picked Pip up by his shirt and took him in Lonely's parents' room. Lonely, Luna and Jessica followed Anderson. With a maniacal grin, Anderson opened the closet door.

"Don't do it!" All three girls exclaimed. Anderson threw Pip into the closet, shutting the door as Pip dissapeared into the dark.

"Get your ASS out of my FACE!" An angry Alucard yelled. Pip screamed and began to pound on the closet door. Pip was so scared, he started screaming in French.

"Mon Dieu! Laisser me sortir! Je ne veux pas etre dans ici! Laisser me sotir!" (My God! Let me out! I don't want to be in here! Let me out!)

"What did he say?" Anderson asked the three girls.

"I dunno.. something about God.." Luna said, shrugging. The closet door bursted open and Pip was thrown at the opposite wall. The door shut with a small click.

-X-

A little while after Alucard and Pip's rude awakening, Luna and Jessica got picked up by their parents. Lonely was now busy trying to find something for everyone to eat. She looked in the fridge. It was practically empty.

"Geez.. We need to go to Wal-Mart.." Lonely muttered.

Hellsing characters at Wal-Mart! How fun will that be? Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Where'd You Come From?  
Part 12

I don't own Hellsing. All characters copyright Kouta Hirano.  
-  
"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!" Pip yelled from the backseat. Integra was driving (again), Anderson was in the passenger seat and Lonely was in the backseat with Pip on her left and Alucard on her right.

"Keep your panties on! We're just in the parking lot!" Lonely growled, her left ear throbbing from Pip's yelling.

"You insulting munchkin!" Pip exclaimed, giving Lonely a noogie.

"Ow! I'm almost as tall as you!" Lonely grumbled.

"Shut up!" Integra commanded as she pulled into a parking space. All five people got out of the car and walked into Wal-Mart. Lonely pulled out a shopping cart and they walked to the hygiene aisles for tooth brushes and hair brushes. Lonely saw Courtney in the hair care aisle. "Hey Courtney!" Lonely greeted. Courtney looked up.

"Oh. Hey, Lonely." The Hellsing characters were in one of the other aisles.

"I thought your parents were in Alabama."

"They are." She looked at the shampoo again. "Seras is at my house and I need white people shampoo!" (A/N: She actually would say this.) Lonely looked at her funny.

"Police girl's staying at your house?" Alucard asked, putting a red toothbrush and hair brush in the shopping cart.

"Yep!" She's probably still asleep."

"Anyway, how'd you get here?" Lonely continued.

"I rode my bike." Anderson came along and put a green tooth brush and hair brush in the cart. "Who's with you?!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Pip, Integra, Anderson and Alucard." Lonely replied. Integra came back and put a blue tooth brush and hair brush in the cart. "Where's Pip?" Lonely asked Integra.

"He said he would be looking at magazines." Integra answered.

-X-

Pip flipped a page of the Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition. He had a very perverted grin on his face that grew broader with each picture he looked at. He flipped another page, chuckling to himself.

-X-

After Alucard and Anderson picked what tooth brush and hair brush they wanted, they wandered away from Courtney and Lonely. They walked to the back of the store, scaring every little kid they came across. They found display cases of knives and hunting rifles in the outdoor section.

-X-

Integra had also wandered away from Lonely and Courtney. She found two kids fighting each other with poster rolls, pretending to wield them like swords.

"No, no, no!" Integra scolded them. Then, she grabbed a poster roll of her own and wielded it as she would weild a rapier. "You hold it like this!"

-X-

"Lonely?" Courtney finally asked.

"What?"

"Where'd they go?" Lonely looked around. It was just her and Courtney in the aisle.

"I dunno.." Lonely thought for a moment. "They're probably off scaring children or something."

"Don't you think we should look for them?" Courtney asked her.

"Yep." Lonely finally said.

The chaos is just getting started! Let's find out what happens next time!


	13. Chapter 13

Where'd You Come From?  
Part 13

I don't own Hellsing. All characters copyright Kouta Hirano.

-  
Integra was far beneath her stately, noble dignity. She was having a three-way poster-roll fight with two young children. "Gotch yoo!" One of the children exclaimed, hitting Integra in the back of the head with his poster-roll. Integra whirled around and whacked the child's arm with her poster-roll.

-X-

Pip was done looking at the magazines, feeling happy about himself and his perverted ways. He even ripped out a picture of a woman who was- bleepity bleep bleep BLEEP!-. He walked towards the back of the store, where the video games were.

-X-

Alucard's hand phased through the glass display case of the rifles. He pulled out the rifle, smiling his "I'm going to kill you" smile. Anderson, also smiling his "I'm going to kill you and make a song about it later" smile. Anderson reached into his bottomless bayonet pockets.

"Sir!" A Wal-Mart employee exclaimed, running towards the pair of smiling freaks. "Put it down!" The employee commanded, gesturing towards the rifle. Slightly annoyed, Alucard put down the rifle and calmly walked to the employee.

"There." He put his gloved fingers on the employee's face. "Is." He traced his fingers against the employee's skin. "No problem." The employee's eyes widened.

-X-

After delaying their search for a couple minutes, Courtney and Lonely found themselves standing in front of Alucard, who was hypnotizing some poor employee and Anderson, who was standing off to the side, grinning.

"It's the sex beam!" Lonely exclaimed, pointing towards Alucard and the employee.

"What the hell?!" Courtney replied, looking at Lonely funny.

"Glomp them both!" Lonely said, ignoring Courtney's outburst. Lonely ran towards Alucard and glomped him, making him stagger and lose his control over the employee. Courtney shrugged and glomped the employee,making him fall.

"Wha?" said the confused employee.

"Not the employee!" Lonely said, still clinging tightly to Alucard.

-X-

Integra parried, clubbed, and whacked her way to the back of Wal-Mart, the two little kids following her. Integra managed to knock the poster-roll out of one of the kid's hands.

"En guarde!" Integra said, holding her poster-roll to the boy's neck.

"Johnny! Cameron!" A feminine voice called.

"Coming, Mom!" One of the kids replied. The two ran off to meet their mother. Integra put her poster-roll on the nearest shelf and turned around... Just to see Lonely clinging to Alucard and Courtney clinging to an employee.

-X-

Pip, bummed out about not being able to play Guitar Hero, walked to the outdoor section of Wal-Mart. He started laughing when he looked at the gun display cases.

"Right.." Pip wheezed, trying to catch his breath. "Are we ready to go?"

I'm still at my Grandma's! I want to leave! I sleep in an uncomfortable bed in the basement! I WANNA GO HOME!! T.T


	14. Chapter 14

Where'd You Come From?  
Part 14

I don't own Hellsing. All characters copyright Kouta Hirano.  
-  
Alucard (in his bat form) clung to Courtney's shoulder as she pedaled down the road, her grocery bag of her so called "white person" shampoo was hanging from her handlebars in a white Wal-Mart bag. Courtney made a sharp turn and pedaled down the next street, the street her house was on.

-X-

As Integra, Anderson, Lonely, and Pip walked out of Wal-Mart, they heard the security message. "You have an unchecked item in your bag(s). Please wait for an employee to assist you."

"Alright.." said a wheezy voice. An elderly Wal-Mart door-greeter, who looked about seventy, came to "assist" them. He checked the store receipt and the items in the grocery bags.

"There's nuttin' amiss here. Y'all have a nice day." The door greeter said with a slight smile. When they had finished unpacking bags into the trunk of the car, all eyes went to Pip.

"What? You don't suspect me of anyzing, do you?" Anderson, Lonely, and Integra continued to stare at him. "I'm just a poor, innocent French man." Lonely rolled her eyes, Integra crossed her arms, and Anderson adjusted his glasses.

-X-

When Courtney was unlocking her door, Alucard just walked straight through into the front area, the retarded goldfish in the tank on the ledge swam over to Alucard, champing their mouths hungrily and staring at him with their beady eyes.(A/N: No offense, Courtney, to your gold fish.)

"Where is Police Girl?" Alucard asked, staring up past the staircase that was to his right.

"She's upstairs, in my closet." Alucard started up the stairs."Hey! Let me get it tidy up there!" Courtney said, scrambling up the stairs after Alucard.

"I don't care how messy your room is." Alucard growled.

"Don't make me get my garlic!" Courtney exclaimed, trying to block Alucard's way.

-X-

After Lonely put the edible groceries in their proper places, Lonely decided to do the laundry, after all, she was running out of shirts, and she was sure that her guests didn't like wearing the same clothes for two days in a row.

"LAUNDRY TIME!" Lonely called. Anderson poked his head behind the fish-themed curtain in the bathroom that divided it into two parts.

"Whit are we supposed tae wear while oour cloothes are gettin washed?" Good point. Lonely had to think.

"Hm.. I dunno.. What about a towel or something and wait in your room. I don't want you guys soiling the bed sheets.. I'll give your laundry back ASAP."

-X-

All Courtney really had to do was pick up some drawings and mangas off the floor. Afterward, she let Alucard in and she opened her closet. Seras was sleeping peacefully in Courtney's closet. A blanket covered her up to her neck and a pillow was under her head; she was even snoring softly.

"Wake up." Alucard said. Seras' eyes snapped open.

"Ma..Master?" Seras said in shock.

-X-

Integra was still wearing her clothes, claiming them to be dry clean only. Anderson was in his room, and Pip, not having a real bedroom, was sitting on the couch, watching TV with his towel on. Integra and Lonely were sitting on the other couch, away from Pip.

"'Ey. Where's ze remote?" Pip asked, looking around. Anderson walked out and sat on the couch next to Pip, also wearing a towel. Unfortunately, Anderson was sitting on a part of Pip's towel. Pip stood up, his towel remained tucked under Anderson's behind.

"MY EYES!!" Lonely wailed, covering her face. Integra was too shocked to say anything, but she looked away. Anderson, however, roared in laughter.

"Mine's bigger than THAT!" Anderson roared. Pip, pissed at Anderson for insulting his pride and joy, roughly yanked his towel out from under Anderson's behind. Pip yanked out his towel too hard.

Okay.. The gloves.. er.. towels are off! Read and Review, people!!


	15. Chapter 15

Where'd You Come From?  
Part 15

I do not own Hellsing all characters copyright Kouta Hirano.  
-

"How long have you been here, Police Girl?" Alucard asked.

"About a day.. How long have you been here? Where are you staying?"

"I've been here for two days.. at some idiotic child's house." He answered in a some what disdainful tone.

-X-

"Good God, Anderson! Put your towel back on!" Integra exclaimed, blushing madly. That only prompted Lonely to look. She peeked between the fingers that covered her eyes.. and nearly vomited on the carpet.

"THAT IS SO GR-oomf" Lonely made a mad dash for the bathroom as she covered her mouth. Integra just ran to her room.

"You see zat, Anderson, you scare away ze ladies." Pip said, laughing.

"What are you two idiots doing-ugh! Put that thing away, Anderson!" Alucard morphed out of the shadows, then briskly walked to his closet.

-X-

Alucard left a little while ago, and Seras went back to sleep, for the sun was still out. Bored, she turned on the TV.

-X-

Pip continued to laugh at Anderson.

"Was it something Alucard said?"he gasped between laughs. "It's- hee hee- rude to- hee- point!! BWA HA HA!!" Alucard, who was able to hear them from the closet, curled his lips in disgust. Lonely, who could hear from the hallway, after she finished vomiting, opened her mouth in an "O" of shock. Integra, who had the room closest to the commotion, shook her head.

"Those fools.." She muttered.

-X-

Courtney finally decided that she was bored enough to go to Lonely's house. She took her bike out and pedaled over.

-X-

When Pip and Anderson had gotten their clothes back and had gotten dressed, someone knocked at the door. Pip answered it.

"Hey, you're zat one kid.." Pip said. "I guess you can come in."

"Courtney!!" Lonely exclaimed, running over to her buddy. "Anderson and Pip are scaring me!!"

"Huh? What happened?" Courtney asked.

What will Courtney's reaction be? What kind of trouble will she and Lonely stir up? Find out next time! .. Can you guys give me ideas? Please?


	16. Chapter 16

Where'd You Come From?  
Part 16

I don't own Hellsing. All characters copyright Kouta Hirano.  
-

After Lonely explained about Anderson and Pip going nude, Courtney laughed like a total idiot. She clutched at her sides, trying to breathe.

"Hee- Sucks to be-hee- you!" Courtney laughed.

-X-

Schrodinger felt like he was falling. Probably a dream. He thought. The dream was so realistic, he felt wind whistling through his hair and the warmth of the sun on his skin. He smiled, delighted by the feeling... until he fell onto something.

"OW! MEIN GOTT, THAT HURTS!" He exclaimed opening his eyes to find himself in a tree. His arms and legs were covered in scratches and his uniform was torn in a couple places. His swastika was ripped beyond recognition and blood dripped into his eyes from a cut on his forehead.

-X-

"What was that?" Lonely asked Courtney.

"I dunno. Sounds like it came from your front yard." Lonely and Courtney stepped outside and looked around.

"I don't see anything." Lonely said.

"HELP ME! I'M STUCK IN THE TREE AND CAN'T TELEPORT OUT!!" Courtney and Lonely looked up in the trees branches and saw Schrodinger. Lonely started laughing.

"What's so funny?!" Courtney exclaimed.

"There's a pussy stuck in a tree!" Courtney frowned and whacked the back of Lonely's head.

"Don't make fun of one of my favorite characters! We have to help him!!"

-X-

Alucard woke up. He sensed another midian near by. He grinned his psychotic grin, grabbed the Jackal and Joshua and headed out. He walked out in the front yard and saw Lonely and Courtney arguing. "Go get your ladder!" Courtney yelled.

"It's broken! Besides, why are you concerned about that neo-Nazi, anyway?!" Lonely retorted. Alucard obviously wasn't getting anything from the conversation. He scanned their thoughts.

Stupid pussy getting stuck in the tree! That was obviously Lonely. So.. a Nazi cat was stuck in the tree?

Poor Schrodinger.. I wonder if we can get him out..

"I can help." Alucard suggested. Courtney and Lonely looked at him, thinking.

"Only if you promise not to hurt him." Courtney said. Why would Courtney say that? Alucard got a good hold of the tree and started climbing up. He saw a cat-boy stuck in the branches.

"It's you.." Alucard sneered. Schrodinger started to thrash around, making the branches squeak.

"HELP ME!!" Scrodinger yelled. "I DON'T WANNA GET SHOT!!" Alucard and Scrodinger heard something crack. Schrodinger's eyes widened and the branches broke underneath him. He hit the ground and ran away.

"Come back here, you coward!" Alucard yelled, jumping off the tree and running after the cat-boy.

Will Alucard kill Scrodinger? (Fangirls:NOOO!!) ... Okay.. Read and review!


	17. Chapter 17

Where'd You Come From?  
Part 17

I don't own Hellsing. All characters copyright Kouta Hirano.  
-

Schrodinger kept running down the street, not wanting the psychotic vampire to catch up with him. The weird thing about it all was that he couldn't hear Alucard behind him. He turned around and saw an average street. Nothing unusual at all. Just a stray dog running around, but that was it. The stray dog appeared to be a Siberian husky, having light blue eyes and a very furry body. It's nose caught wind of something and it jacked its nose toward Schrodinger and ran towards him. Just great. Everything was out to get him. What was next? Werewolves?.. On second thought, he didn't want an answer to that question.

-X-

Where was that idiot? More importantly, why were Courtney and Lonely also looking for him? Well, Alucard didn't care. He'd get to fight cat-boy soon enough.. and find out all of Millenium's plans. Then he'd find the Major and wring his fat neck and stop the FREAK operation.

-X-

Courtney was very fixed on finding Schrodinger before Alucard. She was so willed to find him, Lonely could only keep up in a fast walk. "Do you hear that?" Courtney asked, stopping. Lonely listened. It sounded like someone screaming.

"You think it's Schro?" Lonely asked. But Courtney was already gone.

-X-

"H-hey! That tickles." Schrodinger chuckled as he was sprawled across the sidewalk. The big husky had its big, white paws on his chest and was licking his face. Just a minute ago, he thought the dog was going to attack him. Maybe he should take a break from the Nazi thing. "Hee! Good doggie!"

-X-

Courtney found Scrodinger being licked by some dog. A wave of relief washed over her. It wasn't Alucard.. She could relax now..

"C'mon, Schro! We gotta go home before Alucard finds you!"

"Vhere ist home?" Scrodinger asked, pushing the dog aside and sitting up.

"No time for that!" Courtney exclaimed, hurrying Schrodinger along.

-X-

"Damn.. Ain't you stupid." Lonely smirked, watching Alucard look around. He'd given up trying to find Schrodinger after the first hour of searching.

"You probably don't know what street we're on either." Alucard growled.

"I do. I just wanna see if you can find your way home." Alucard shot Lonely a death glare.

Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I'll try to update every week.. And I found out that Courtney got fans from my stories.. :O


End file.
